1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desk organizers and more particularly pertains to devices which may be used to keep clutter off desks or other worksurfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of organizing a desk are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such constructions are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,614; 5,152,405; 4,003,471; 3,675,782; and 3,425,566. These generally provide for limited, if any, delineation of separate areas to identify degrees of urgency for the contents thereof.
In this respect, the organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a structure primarily developed for the purpose of providing at a glance an overall view of the sequence of actions to be taken as specified on the organizer unit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved organizers which can be programed to illustrate for the user the actions to be taken and when, in relation to the present. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.